The 'Grey Suit'
The 'Grey Suit' was a recurring antagonist(?) of Season One of Group Survival. History The first sign of the 'Grey Suit' was at the end of Season One episode 5 of Morphologis's POV in the series, where his mining drone, Potatoes was found in the savanna crashed on the ground after it had mined gold. "(SEA1 How to train your Potato)" After Morph found the downed mining drone he took it back to his base where he found that the memory banks of Potatoes had been wiped. Fortunately Morph was able to reboot Potatoes. He theorized it was either a survivor or aliens, but he didn't know why they would do that. He later headed out to look for clues about Potatoes crash. "(SEA1 Better, Stronger, Faster)" 2 days after the search began, the 'Grey Suit' destroyed Alpha Outpost, an antenna array set up by Morphologis. While Morph was investigating, it headed down to his main base and destroyed the base. Most of the base was destroyed, but Morph was able to salvage some components. "(SEA1 Desolation)" Suspected Origin At least two crew members of the Constitution were shown in the first episode wearing grey spacesuits: Alteran was definitely present on the bridge given his voice work in the episode. The other grey suit on the bridge was not named or identified in the first episode. Both presumably made it to escape pods, but as the only escape pods leaving the ship on film were used by Morphologis and w4stedspace and that those pods were on a version of the ship modified beyond the actual PAX release, this cannot be confirmed. While Alteran (Altie) would be a leading candidate given his existence as an AI and robot in Captain Shack's old survival series, it has been stated many times that the old and new series for Shack reside in different universes. The leading candidate for the Grey Suit as far as other Constitution crew is concerned is Falnore. To date, he is the only other crew member outside of the Survivors that has been found on Planet Bob to date. His dead body was found in a crashed escape pod, but by the time the remains could be recovered for burial the body had gone missing. Falnore typically wears a white spacesuit in the series, but it is entirely possible that the suit could have been burned from a fiery failed re-entry. As such, the suit could quite literally be any of the names on the Warden's dedication plaque, the Constitution's crew. Another possibility would be one of the suits from an expedition to Planet Bob undertaken by an unknown group. This group, revealed in Season Two, included John Roland and other engineers. Though this group has not been confirmed as being connected to the main outpost and other structures on the planet, it seems plausible that the suit could be any number of the engineers from that expedition, or the original expedition that built the main structures on the planet (if the two are not related.) Another possibility is one of the suits that W4stedspace found in a room connected to the control room in the cargo station. There are at least 20 suits in this room, and they all resemble the Black Suit. The theory is that these suits are actually Cryo Pods housing the Dead Tech crew for cryo sleep for an unknown reason. The suits were killed by the second party that John Roland was a part of. Some time after the Second Party was destroyed, one suit, this being the Black Suit, was supposed to have been awoken by cryo sleep. In the event of the host being dead the A.I. would activate instead. The A.I. of the Black Suit was dormant in the underground facility for a time, until the Constitution crashed, and its sensors picked up something. The closest piece of new materials was Morphologis's crash site. It headed there, and on the way there it found Falnore's escape pod. It found the body and quickly took it back to the room where it woke up in and put it in the pod. This is why all suits are seen in the pod despite on the screen number 599 being gone. Regardless of origin, it is generally agreed that the suits, though likely containing a long-dead occupant, could potentially still be motive due to the servo-assist units built into the suits. Such technology is referenced to in multiple Season One episodes (Morph when he loses suit power, and w4sted in two episodes when he first switches to the "Ivan" suit and again in his dangling from the antenna array.) Motives The motives and agenda of the suit remain mostly unknown. In the episode Sabotage the suit is seen damaging the rig from one of the cameras. This is strange however because the suit appears to be learning from his actions, and is surprised with the result of grinding down the block. Connections with w4sted In the same episode mentioned above, the suit is seen mimicking w4sted's actions from a distance outside visual range. Perhaps the suit has a connection with w4sted, or even a connection to Ivan's camera, as mentioned in the episode Solitude. Category:Characters